


Falling Home

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Category: DCU
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Halbarry Fanfiction Challenge, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal falls until he doesn't anymore.</p><p>Translated by kycydzf into 中文. http://archiveofourown.org/works/8669623</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Falling Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669623) by [kycydzf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycydzf/pseuds/kycydzf)



> This came out of nowhere.  
> I may revise it some more later.  
> Thanks for reading.

_He's_ _falling._

He's seven years old when he falls from the tree in their neighbor's yard. Jim cries as Hal lands on his arm, breaking it, and Jack dashes home, yelling for their parents. Hal's face scrunches in pain, but an 'ow' never leaves his lips.

 _He's falling_.

His father's plane is crashing, and there is nothing young Hal can do.

_He's falling._

The adrenaline flying gives him fuels his very being. The sky becomes his dream, the Air Force his destination.

The first time Hal falls in love, he falls in love with flying.

_He's falling._

The ring should keep him afloat, keep being the key word. However, as he lands in one of his mentor's constructs Hal realizes being a lantern takes more than just a power ring.

_He's falling._

It's merely physical, neither ready for a relationship. Hal breathes in what remains of her perfume, exhaustion taking over. His eyes fall close, spends another night with the boss's daughter.

_He's falling._

The blow takes him by surprise. Hal tumbles towards the ground, cursing himself for not charging his ring the night prior.

A blur appears below him, a scarlet man shaped blur. Hal lands in the Flash's arms, warm and safe.

 _He's falling_.

Barry's smile catches his eyes. Hal finds himself gazing at the blond man, an unconscious act he's caught himself doing frequently recently.

The second time Hal falls in love, he falls in love with Barry's smile.

_He's falling._

Barry is falling. The man is unconscious and badly wounded.

Barry is falling, and Hal doesn't have time to think. Immediately, a construct forms below the speedster, catching him. Hal's heart continues to hammer an hour after the fight in Metropolis ends. An unvoiced scream rests in his throat.

Hal skips dinner.

_He's falling._

The kiss is unexpected, but Hal's surprise fades away as soft lips meet his. This, he thinks, is what people describe as fireworks.

The third time Hal falls in love, he falls in love with kissing Barry.

_He falls._

Somewhere between league business and civilian identities, Hal learns Barry's favorite color, food, movie.

Somewhere between laughter and secrets, Hal memorizes Barry's smile and the way his lips feel.

Somewhere between colleague and friend, Hal Jordan falls in love with Barry Allen.

_He fell._

He did so a long while ago, and as he drifts asleep, Barry beside him, Hal realizes he is home.

Hal has finally landed.


End file.
